


Because You Are Mine

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Other, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: Sometimes you do just the wrong thing to upset your very possessive lover.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Because You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I usually love to write sweet and consenting relationships... But... This ain't that.  
> This was sitting in my drafts from when I was in a... not great place. It shows. Please mind the tags.  
> I condone nothing in this fic. I just needed to vent some negative feelings...  
> I AM BETTER NOW!!! Don't worry.

Tears prick at the corner of your eyes as he forces your mouth open around him and shoves his full length inside. Even as he has to pry your lips apart, you are careful not to scrap your teeth against him. The last time you did that he was sure to remind you that he could and would pull out each tooth that he felt so it wouldn't be an issue again, even if it meant knocking out every single one of them. The tip hits the back of your throat and you feel yourself wanting to gag already. Your stomach is still full from dinner and you have to fight to keep everything down. You are sure that even if you did lose it, Mammon wouldn't care and may even use it as an excuse to do worse to you. Right now he was angry with you and there was little that could stop him from punishing you as he saw fit.

"Ya know they all look at ya," Mammon says as he pulls the base of his shaft slowly out of your mouth, only to ram it back in suddenly, "Do ya like that? Do ya want them to look at ya and think about ya when they jerk off? Is that why ya keep acting like that?" You want to tell him that you didn't do anything other than be nice to them like they were to you, but you knew that would only result in something worse. Instead, you focus on yourself and making sure you can breathe even as he fucks your throat so violently you swear you can feel it bruising, "If that's all ya want, I can do that for ya."

He would gladly lock you in his room and use you whenever you asked him to. You didn't need to go showing yourself off to any other demon to get exactly what you wanted. Plus, if he did that he could cover your body in all the hickies, bites, and bruises he wanted. No one but him would ever see you again, so he wouldn't need to leave your skin unblemished so you could walk around outside. The very thought of leaving you a mess because he could and no one else ever being allowed to see what he had done had his cock twitching in your mouth, dripping pre-cum onto your tongue.

"Hey," he grins wide at the thought, "ya wanna see how much I love ya, right? That's why ya keep taunting me in front of the others, right?" That was the only reason he could think of for why you kept showing off in front of his brothers. There was no other reason for you to be so alluring in front of other people, especially his family, "Ya don't need to do that. I'll show ya anytime ya want. All ya gotta do is ask."

That wasn't it. You loved Mammon, you really did. You never wanted him to doubt that about you, but he was bad at sharing. Every little ounce of kindness you showed anyone else, any stray word of praise, any casual touch... he always assumed it was you trying to flirt with someone else. Nothing you said would ever change his mind. You were his. You belonged to him. That's what you promised him when you and he started dating. He was your first man and he wouldn't allow you to stray and find another. At the time, you hadn't really thought about what it meant to belong to the avatar of greed.

"I'm gonna mess up yer pretty mouth." Warning you is the only kindness he offers before he grabs the back of your head and forces you to swallow the entirety of his cock. He spasms in your mouth and thick ropes of cum begin to run down your throat. You look up at him, waiting for him to remove himself so you can finally explain yourself. He doesn't move. In fact, he barks another order at you, "Swallow."

When you don't do as he orders immediately, you feel him start to pull out before violently thrusting back into you. He scoffs, "Fine. I'll just fuck it all down for ya. Aren't ya happy? The Great Mammon is always so good to ya, even when yer trying to upset me." Much like he promised, he continues to fuck your throat, forcing you to swallow around him to make space in your mouth just to keep from gagging.

Once you finally manage to get everything down, he removes himself from your mouth. Even so, he doesn't look any happier than he did earlier and how you've managed to make him hard all over again. He lets out a little "Tsk" before ordering you to bend over. You don't argue, knowing that anything you say would just make it worse. You love him so much, and if this was the only way he could understand that... You would do whatever made him feel better. Even if that meant becoming nothing more than an object for him to possess and take out his frustrations on.

You were sure that, by tomorrow morning, he would understand again. He would whisper sweet nothings in your ears and shower you in kisses and show you off in a way that demonstrated how glad he was to have you. But, for now, you would take whatever he gave you. Whatever it took, no matter how much it hurt. After all, it was your fault that he felt this way...


End file.
